Akatsuki Kid
by Kenta Jun
Summary: The Akatsuki take there chances and take a five year old girl who is the host to the ten-tailed wolf and make them part of there group. But little did they know what they got them self into when they took this kid in. Rated: T for Teen, Some cussing
1. Chapter 1: The Past

**Please Note I don't own any Naruto characters that are going to be in the story.**

**Characters own by me are Kenji and Kenta and Haru (Kenta's and Kenji's Mother) Haru is mentioned later on in the story**

**Thank you and if you want please review**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 1: The Past

* * *

**Flashback**

"_Mommy?"_

_A storm was approching the Hidden village of Grass and it began to Pour. After that is began to thunder and lighting. A small child walked in a small dark room sniffing and crying. She had short black hair with a blue ribbon in the back of her hair. She was holding her favorite stuffed animal which she name Fang because wolfs had long fangs. She was really upset and started to cry harder, crying out for her mother._

"_Mommy where you?"_

"_Over here sweetie"_

_The young child reacted by jumping into her mother's lap. She buried her small face into her mother's chest, and tired to talk while crying._

"_Mommy I had a bad Dream, and it was scary. Because there was a big wolfy with ten-tails and it was big and growling at me and and a big lighting thing came and hit me"_

_The mother stroked her child's hair and wiped away her sad tears. _

"_Kenta, don't worry honey your older brother and I will protect you from the bad wolf, ok?"_

_A five year old Kenta looked at her mother and gave her a big smile. She gave her mother a kiss on the cheek, then leaped out of her grasp and went back to her room._

"_Night night mommy, love you"_

_Her mother started to cry a little, but wiped her tears away so Kenta could not see them._

"_Goodnight sweetie, I love you to"_

_Kenta smiled and jumped in her bed to fall fast asleep._

_At around four she was rudely interrupted by her 16 year old brother. It was still raining as hard as it could be._

"_Kenta, we have to get out of here"_

_Kenta was still in a daze and didn't really do anything. But she knew something must be wrong because of the sound of her brother's voice. _

"_Ok, Kenji, but where's mommy?"_

_Kenji looked at Kenta in a distraught way, he really didn't want to answer, and instead, he picked her up and carried her to the back door._

"_Kenji, Le me go, le me go. Mommy's not here we have to go back for mommy!"_

_Kenta wiggled out of her brothers arms and ran straight to the living room where she last saw her mother. But when she arrived in the room she saw her mother on the ground. She was covered in blood and not moving. She looked up to see the culprits. There was three ninja's at the front door. One had a Kunai with blood all over it._

"_Mommy!"_

_At the sight of the horrific picture made her eyes filled with tears. Kenji quickly ran after Kenta and came to see the sight of their mother killed. He bit his lip seeing that and picked up Kenta, who was crying drastically over what just happened. _

"_Why did you kill our mother you bastards!"_

_The guy with the Kunai looked at Kenji and pointed at Kenta and looked at her with a stern look._

"_We are ordered to kill the young child as she is a threat to everyone around her. Anyone who is in our way we will kill. And as you see this woman was in our way and refused to let us pass"_

_Kenji was angered at what the guy said and looked at his little sister who was shaking and crying._

"_That is a pathetic reason of killing our mother, and sadly you won't succeed in your mission"_

_With that said, Kenji Through an item right in front of the guys._

"_Kenta, Close your eyes!" Kenji said in a drastic voice._

_She quickly closed them, and when the item hit the ground a bright flash appeared. And at that point Kenji Ran out the back door in to the forest._

"_Dam that bastard, he threw a flash bomb, after them!"_

_Kenji looked back, seeing the three ninja's running after them. He quickly turned, but realized he hit a little cliff. Under them was a fast rapid river with rocks. _

"_Nowhere to run now, just give us the kid and we won't kill you"_

_Kenji laughed and the remark the guy made_

"_Yeah right you Bastard!"_

"_Dammit I am tired of you kid, Guys kill them Both!"_

_Kenji stepped back a little making sure he won't fall off the cliff. Kenta was looking down at the Fast rapids and started to hold her brother tighter. As the three ninja's headed towards the two of them, there was a crack between Kenji and the three ninja's. And then the worst happened. The part where Kenji was standing broke and fell right in to the River with Kenji and Kenta hurdling to the fast rapid river. Luckily they didn't fall on any rocks, but the rapid were so strong Kenta and Kenji were separated _

"_Kenta!"_

"_Brother, help me please, help me!"_

_As Kenta was fiercely swinging her arms trying to swim. But no luck, she never did learn how yet and immediately went under. Kenji couldn't see his younger sister and he was forced in the opposite direction of Kenta. _

"_Brother…brother….Brother!"_

_

* * *

_

A five year old Kenta woke up from the painful memories she experienced. It has been 5 month since her mother was killed and was separated from her brother. So Kenta had to use to living alone a forest. She got up and started to walk to a river to wash her face. A movement in a bush made her look up.

"Who's there?"

**Well first chapter done.**

**anyways heres some info**

**The Setting is in the Hidden Village of Grass. **

**Kenta, she is 5 years old. Her favorite color is Blue. and Loves Wolves. She knows how to talk pretty good but can act babyish sometimes. Shes the Host to the Ten tailed Wolf. And as you know everyone wants to kill her.**

**Kenji, Hes the older brother of Kenta. Hes 16 years old. He likes to eat Ramen and he is fearless. **

**Ok well Thanks And If you want to know what happened to that Father thats going to be in the rest of the story so just continue reading**

**Well that's the first chapter I will update later on thanks you and Review **


	2. Chapter 2: Kenta

**Well heres the 2 Chapter lets hope this stroy will turn out great.**

**Thanks you so much for your Review 123 much apprecieated.**

**Well now on the story**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Kenta**

* * *

Kenta looked at the bush that was still moving. All of a sudden a wolf jumped out of the bushes. The girl was surprised, but once she knew who he was, she calmed down.

"Fang, don't scare me like that." She said in a frantic voice

Kenta hated when something would jump out or surprise her. That's another flaw in Kenta's life; she's to jumpy around people and strange noises. Fang covered his face with his paws, showing he was sorry. He then jumped up and licked her right in her face. She was so close to the edge of the river she fell back, making a big splash.

"Fang, help me, I can't swim!" She called out to him.

He rushes and jumps in; scooping her on to his back and made his way to solid ground with Kenta holding so tight, he was getting choked. But Kenta let go as soon as they got to the bank. Coughing up a little water, Kenta got up and tried to shake some of the water off of her clothes.

"Fang, I really need to learn how to swim, isn't that right boy"

Fang looked exhausted from Kenta choking him, but lifted his head and nodded.

"Oh sorry Fang, I guess I have to be more careful…..but so do you boy" As she laughed.

"Ok, Fang lets go see if we can find some food."

With that, Kenta headed out, with Fang heading in the opposite direction. Her way of staying clear from passer by people is by hiding in the trees. So she climbs the trees and scanned the ground making sure nobody was there.

"Looks like nobody's here, good" as she was just about to search another place, two people were walking up the road. "Huh?" immediately she hide in the under grove of the thick leaves.

"Sasori, when are you going to admit that true art is a Bang, UN!"

"You idiot, fine art is something wonderful that's left long into the future ... eternal beauty."

It seemed to Kenta, these two people were talking about art. She seemed to not get why they were and kept saying "Huh?" but right when they were passing Kenta, Sasori stopped and looked around.

"Deidara, someone's spying on us"

Kenta stood up straight trying to not make a noise. She kept looking at them and suddenly Sasori shot a glance over in Kenta's direction. She gasped and right then a Kunai flew right past her face leaving a cut mark. She looked at the Kunai and she just freaked out. Right then she lost her footing and fell about two-story's high into some bushes. Sasori and Deidara didn't get a really good look at the person who fell, so they assumed it was a guy spying on them.

"Damn, that really hurt" she whispered to herself, as she noticed her eyes filling up with tears.

She heard one of the guys come up to her. She froze and closed your eyes. But luckily Fang was close by and jumped out of the bushes making the two guys surprised a little.

"Fang!"

At that moment she got up and ran through the forest away from the two ninja's.

"Sasori, we can't let that guy get away!"

Ignoring the wolf in their path, they chased after Kenta. Of course the two guys were catching up quickly to her. Kenta really have a lot of skill in the way of the ninja. When Kenta looked back she didn't see them, but then all of a sudden she was tackled from the above.

"Got him Sasori!"

But when everything calmed down, he noticed he tackled a young girl.

"Looks like are spy is just a small kid" Sasori said, looking at the child held by Deidara.

"Le me go, le me go!" She demanded as the blonde headed guy was holding his arm around her neck.

"What is you name kid and how old are you?" Sasori asked

But Kenta didn't respond, instead she was kicking and hitting Deidara and screaming. That's the only think she really knew what to do when she's terrified.

"Persistent kid, is she" Deidara said to Sasori

Kenta was never held so tightly before and closed her eyes tightly.

* * *

**Inside of Kenta**

She awoke in front of a big cage. Inside the cage there was a terrifying monster. It was big and wolf-liked. And had Ten-Tails, this beast was known as the Jubi.

"Wolfy, as she cried a little, please help me I am scared."

Her term for the monster was wolfy, as the Jubi did not like it, but he granted her wish.

"Ok kid, but I am doing this because if you die, I die" The Jubi said in his fearful voice. And then Black chakra was swarming Kenta and devoured her.

**Back outside**

* * *

And then she looked up at Sasori and opened her eyes. It revealed a wolf-like eye and evil inside it.

"Deidara, be careful" But right then Kenta made the hand sign of the Jutsu "Shadow Wave Jutsu" Deidara let go and Sasori got out of the way. The attack went off, and a big black wave came out of her mouth, as the jutsu destroyed everything in its path.

"Damn that was one hell of a move Sasori", Sasori smirked "Looks like we found the Jubi"

**Well Thank you for reading I do like leaving Cliff hangers Hehe**

**Info: The Ten-tailed beast is called in my version the Jubi. Before the Manga came out revealing the Moon scape plan made by Madara. I had no idea the Ten-tailed in the Manga was also Named the Jubi, But spelled differently them my version. anyways I made the Ten-tails look like a wolf. He is scary indeed but is nice to Kenta. He sometimes let himself control Kenta, which you saw now. But since Kenta is low experianced in The art of Ninja. So he has to deal with Kenta's current skill level. Kenta Refers him to Wolfy for short. When the Jubi takes control of Kenta. Her eyes changed to a wolf-like shape and her fangs grow a little longer. **

**Thanks for reading my friends Please review thank you**


End file.
